The Z Warriors Demise
by KameZero
Summary: Goten and trunks have to find a way to reserect everyone and defeat this Shan guy. This is my first one please don't be cruel
1. The deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the show and all that other good stuff.  
  
The Z Warriors Demise  
  
Chapter1: The deaths  
  
Goten was speeding through the clouds as he made his way to Korins tower for some senzu beans. He flew over mountains as the wind hit his eyes. The scenery from up here was beautiful but he had no time to site see he had a mission. Korins tower came into view up ahead and he lowered his speed. Goten landed on the flat marble surface of Korins tower.  
  
"Hello Goten" Korin said, "what brings you all the way up here."  
  
When you look at Korin you'd probably think you're going crazy. You see Korins a white cat that stands on his hind legs. In his left hand he is always carrying a wooden staff.  
  
"Sorry Korin I don't have time to talk" Goten said, "I need some senzu beans."  
  
"Well here you go Goten," Korin said as he walked into a darker part of the tower and retrieved a bag full of senzu bans and handed them to Goten.  
  
"Thanks bye," Goten yelled as blasted off into the bright blue sky.  
  
Goten flew as fast as he could to a remote island out in the ocean. As Goten neared the island he could explosions of magnificent size and colors, but he couldn't be distracted. Goten landed on the hard dirt of the island with a soft thud.  
  
"What took so long," Piccolo yelled as he ran towards Goten and grabbed the bag out of his hand. He ran off into the battle somewhere and Goten was alone. Goten sat there for a moment dumbfounded until he to ran into the battle.  
  
There was only one enemy but it was taking all of the Z warriors, with the exception of Goku because he is dead, just to stall him. Goten ran over to the warrior and sized him up. He had long red hair that touched the ground from six feet up. He wore clothes of all black and his face looked like someone had taken a chisel to it. His eyes were red and he was immensely powerful.  
  
Goten jumped on his back while he was preoccupied with Gohan. The warrior, Dr. Shan, threw Goten off his back and on the ground twenty feet away. Goten tried to stay awake but felt himself drifting off. Someone was yelling his name but he couldn't tell who. In a matter of seconds he was unconscious.  
  
While Goten was unconscious Gohan had ran over to see if he was all right. Seeing that his brother would live he ran back to the battle. Piccolo did a special beam cannon that had no effect. Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Tien were mauling all over him and he just stood there. Shan threw them all off.  
  
Choutzu jumped on the part of his back that he couldn't reach.  
  
"It's all over," Choutzu, said in his slightly high-pitched voice, "I'm taking you to the next dimension with me."  
  
Piccolo immediately saw what Choutzu was doing and ran over to him. Choutzu blew himself up and he and piccolo were destroyed.  
  
"Nooo," Tien yelled as he blasted Shan who just bounced it back destroying Tien.  
  
Piccolo, trunks, and Gohan ran over to Shan. Shan let a small energy blast from his hand destroying them all except Trunks who Gohan threw away from the blast. Shan then flew off taking them all for dead.  
  
Trunks picked up Gohan and flew him back to capsule corps where he told Bulma everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Goten woke up he found he was lying on the floor in Bulmas house. Bulma and trunks were over in a corner silently crying.Goten walked over and what was wrong.  
  
"Well you see" Bulma cried, "Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, and Yajirobe there all. dead."  
  
"What" Goten yelled, "it can't be. Damn it it's all that Shan guys fault." Goten was crying to now when Bulma suddenly lifted her head up.  
  
"Wait a second" she said, "Why are we all just standing around here. There is only one thing we can do."  
  
"What," Goten and Trunks said in unison  
  
"We've got to find the dragon balls," Bulma said knowingly. Bulma walked over to a drawer where she kept her dragon radar and handed it to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Here," she said, "Take this and go find the dragon balls. When you find them come back here."  
  
"Right," Goten and trunks agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi me here this is the first thing I've ever posted so please stop throwing rocks thanks bye *Takes out a magic wands and accidentally turns self green* Oops oh well *walks off* 


	2. Finding the dragon balls

Chapter 2:Finding the dragon balls §  
  
Goten and Trunks flew off the lawn of the briefs residence and into the air. Following the dragon radar they made their way due east to find two balls that were already together.  
  
"Ha Goten," trunks yelled over the high winds, "how much longer we got."  
  
"It looks like a few more miles," Goten yelled back fighting to keep up with trunks.  
  
"What's the matter," Trunks yelled at Goten, "I know you're faster than that."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Goten yelled then landed on an island and puked.  
  
"Damn it Goten hurry up we don't time to wait around," Trunks said stopping.  
  
Goten flew back up and because of the time they wasted they turned super sayian and kept going east.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the next dimension  
  
Krillin and Yamcha were training in the air. While Goku Gohan and Vegeta were busy training in the home for infinite losers fighting Cell, Freiza, and any other old enemy they could get their hands on.  
  
"Cell I'm over here," Goku yelled.  
  
"You little wretch," Cell yelled back "I'm going to destroy you."  
  
Cell tried but Goku and all the other Z warriors could have beat Cell with one hand tied behind their back. Goku blasted cell and flew back to where Krillin and Yamcha were training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back on earth  
  
Goten and trunks came in for a landing to find they were on an island, Roshis island.  
  
"Where's the balls old man," Someone yelled.  
  
Goten and trunks ran into the house to find that Shan had master Roshi in a choke hold. Goten jumped up and tried to kick Shan in the face, but got thrown into a wall instead. Trunks tried the same thing and it had the same result. Goten and trunks stood up at the exact same time and aligned their powers.  
  
"With us as two," Goten and trunks said in unison, "we can not win, but with us as one were going to kick you're butt." Goten and trunks then did the fusion dance, which consists of some rather prissy poses.  
  
Goten and trunks were fused together and their power quadrupled. They then turned super sayain three and their power skyrocketed.  
  
"Try this on for size," Gotenks (Trunks and Goten fused) yelled at Shan with their double tone voice that sounds like two people talking.  
  
Gotenks kicked Shan in the face, and then let a fury of punches and kicks at Shan fly. They flew outside so as to not harm Master Roshi. Shan followed and got knocked into the ocean. Gotenks then did their strongest move, The Super Ghost Kame Kaza attack. This move consists of letting spit bubble looking things out of you're mouth in the shape of you, except that the bubble has a tail instead of feet. Shan got out of the water and was hit by the ghosts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi me here this is the second chapter please send in some reviews thanks bye *calls for flying nimbus gets a flying donut instead* oh well *flys off on donut* 


End file.
